Till Next Time Glitterbaby
by SmurfVader
Summary: Tommy's upset that Adam seems to be moving on.


He doesn't like the way Adam's been treating him lately; no sexual kisses on stage and no more jerking off his bass. Hell, he won't even jerk him around by his hair anymore! It pissed him off so much that he would keep his distance on stage and sing the songs that they did make out to.

Adam just stopped everything when he got together with Saulli, as if whatever happened between them before meant nothing; he couldn't admit that it actually hurt him every time he saw them kiss, flirt and talk about one another.

Adam gave Tommy up after he got a boyfriend, like nothing ever happened and it hurt so much, he wanted to cry.

"What about Trespassing?" the darker haired man asked Tommy who was polishing his guitar. Honestly, he didn't hear a word he said so he stayed silent until he felt a tap on his thigh.

"What?" he asked, looking up, pushing his purple bangs from his head, he put his guitar on the stand gently, looking at it shine before looking over at Adam again.

"What do you think about doing Trespassing for the concert in Phoenix?" he asked him slowly with a small frown on his face. "What's wrong?" he added on.

Tommy just shrugged before getting up; since they were in a hotel, they were sharing a room and it was hard to do so when Adam sat a little too closely without even realizing it. "Nothing; I think we should do that for the third song," he replied, heading over to the bathroom. "After Shady," he said and Adam just nodded with a deeper frown.

After the concert a week later, they left immediately to go eat and get to be. Sauli had met up with them outside with a bright smile and kissed Adam deeply before they walked off towards the car they were going to take.

For Phoenix, it was pretty hot, and it didn't help when Tommy's heart sped up in jealousy. Brian came up to him and patted his shoulder in comfort. "It's alright," his deep voice said and Tommy just nodded before going into the car with him to follow Adam's car to the restaurant.

"You know, he doesn't mean to upset you; but he's got priorities now with Sauli and all. He didn't have a boyfriend when he was on tour," he said and Tommy looked up at him.

"Yeah, well you guys weren't in the band then either, so don't say shit," he said to him, before looking out the window. It was unlike Tommy Joe "Kitty Cat" Ratliff to curse a friend like that, and it stunned Brian to silence so he ended up looking out the window in silence as well.

As soon as they pulled up to the restaurant, Tommy was out of the car with everyone else following behind him and making his way into the restaurant. Of course, then he had to wait for Adam and Sauli because they made the reservations. They gave the name and were escorted to the table with the rest of the band in tow.

"Happy Birthday Tommy!" everyone cheered, even Sauli because he was nice, nice enough to forget and leave Tommy's and Adam's past where it was, in the past.

"The crowd loves you, ya know?" Sauli smiled and he knew because he was there the whole performance. Maybe that was why Adam didn't do anything with him anymore, because his boyfriend went to basically all shows.

Tommy looked at him for a moment before nodding, of course he knew. They only loved him because of Adam though, sooner or later they wouldn't care because Adam didn't use Tommy for the audiences pleasure anymore.

"I think I'm going to quit the band," Tommy said in the middle of the meal and everyone stopped their conversations and put their eating utensils down to look at him.

"What?" of course it would be Adam who asked first, maybe that's what he wanted, to get Adam's attention. "You're kidding right? I mean... we've been through this for four years, Tommy," he said, and you could hear the hurt in his voice as he said it.

Tommy could look up at him, because he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to go through with this.

"Things are different now," he told him and it was silent again for another good moment; even the tables near them seemed to quiet down. "I mean, you replaced everyone, except me. I think it's about time you did so," he said.

Adam looked stunned and hurt. "Tommy..." he whispered lightly, trying to reason with him by just saying his name. And it almost worked too.

Almost.

Tommy shook his head before getting to his feet, tossing his napkin on the table and making his way outside to the cars. He wasn't a big smoker, but drastic times called for drastic measures and this was one of those times.

He patted a cig out of it's confines and brought it to his lips and lit the stick before inhaling it. He looked up at the sky and sighed, looking over the stars and frowned when he heard someone come up to him.

"It's my fault, yeah?" Sauli asked and Tommy frowned, guilt raiding through his stomach and making it ache lightly.

Sauli was a nice person, he was good for Adam. Openly gay and happy to show it off, unlike Tommy who claimed to like girls but also liked getting played around with Adam. He was Adam-sexual. There was nothing more to it.

Tommy looked over at him before back at the stars, the gaze was only lasted a second long but he could tell by the look on the guys face he already knew the answer.

"No," he answered honestly, but it hurt to admit that the problem wasn't someone else but actually himself. "It's no one's fault. Adam's growing up too, along with everyone else. I can't ask him to do anything for me and it's not like I want him to anyway," he said to him, taking another drag. "But I'm also growing up, and I think I need to get away from this. Find myself a partner," he explained.

It was silent for another moment before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he glance over at Sauli. "I like you Tommy; I'm glad Adam has you as a friend, so please don't hurt him," he said lightly before dropping his hand and walking away.

And just by Sauli's words he knew that leaving the band would be the best thing to do, for all of them.

Sauli left after dinner and went back to California for his photoshoot in a few days and once again, Tommy was left with Adam as a roommate for the next few nights before going to Texas.

"Are you really going to go?" Adam asked lightly as Tommy got undressed. He didn't even hear the other come into their room.

Looking over at Adam, he could see the hurt etched into his facial expression. Pain flew through his eyes and worsened when Tommy nodded once. "Yeah," was all he said before slipping out of his leather pants. He didn't mean for his own words to crack either, but they did.

It was quiet again for a moment before he could feel Adam close to him, radiating body heat that did odd things to the straight man. "I don't want you to go," he stated.

"I don't want to go either," Tommy whispered back, shifting uneasily as he went to wipe off the makeup.

"Then why are you?" Adam's voice raised a little and Tommy closed his eyes before opening them again to look over at Adam.

"Because I'm being left behind Adam!" Tommy said to him and this time he knew Adam could hear his voice on the edge of tears because he flinched a little. "You got rid of everyone first, then you got Sauli and replaced the band," he said. "You don't pay attention to me anymore; you're going to get rid of me too sooner or later, so I might as well quit now before you replace me," he ended up whispering towards the end of his small speech and left Adam standing here looking confused before he frowned.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Like hell you are! You're happy now, Adam; I know you are so please don't apologize when I know you don't mean it," he said to him. Adam went up to him and pulled him into a hug and Tommy hugged him back and just hugged him tighter when he realized he was crying, tears falling freely from his eyes onto Adam black shirt.

"I love you," Tommy whispered lightly and Adam hugged him tighter then before.

"I know you do, Tommy. I love you too," he said back as Tommy continued to cry lightly.

Tommy told everyone he would stay just until they found a guitarist to play all the songs for them, to replace him. And at his last concert with Adam, Adam kissed him again and made Tommy smile lightly because he knew. He knew that the kiss was nothing but a goodbye gesture and he knew that he would always have a place in Adam's heart even if he ended up marrying Sauli next month, or next week.

A week later, Tommy had his things packed and his guitar was sitting on the bed next to Adam's. He kissed Adam's forehead softly and left without waking him up, leaving the guitar there for Adam. He would return home and try to live normally for a while, until he met Adam again; which he hoped to do so again soon.

Adam woke up an hour later, looking around the hotel bedroom before frowning, remembering that Tommy had to leave today. He looked at the clock and frowned, seeing that he woke up too late to see him off, to even make it to the departure flight. He sat in the bed for a while before looking at the neatly made bed next to him and went over to the guitar and opened the case.

Inside sat a small note from his best friend, his Kitty Cat, his Glitterbaby.

_Don't forget me, Adam Mitchel Lambert. I made sure you won't. Keep her; and come see me again when you have the time. You know the place. Till next time._

_Your Kitty Cat, Tommy._

He saw the dried tear spot at the corner of the paper, and let his own hit the paper as well, ruining the ink.

"Yeah, till next time, Glitterbaby." he whispered.


End file.
